The Life in Deth
by deanwinchesterisbisexual
Summary: Daryl Dixon needed almost nothing in life. So long as his addict of an older brother and trusty motorcycle were by his side, he was satisfied. For years he had been drifting from town to town, getting high with Merle and fighting burly men in southern bars. But years (and an apocolypse) later, this all changed. He met a girl who changed his life, and her name was Beth Greene.
1. Chapter 1

Daryl Dixon needed almost nothing in life. So long as his addict of an older brother and trusty motorcycle were by his side, he was satisfied. For years he had been drifting from town to town, getting high with Merle and fighting burly men in southern bars. If he had overdosed and ended up in someone's lake, not many would notice. Merle might look for a while, but he wouldn't stay. The cops would catch up to him and he'd leave for his own good. For a long time, this was Daryl's life. Various women came and went. None stayed. Nothing stayed in his world. This man _would_ have ended up in someone's lake… but when all hell unleashed, somehow, Daryl's life became less of a hell.

On September 26th, 2010, the first walker was born into world. Many said it was impossible, it was impractical, it was a once-in-a-lifetime occurrence, and they were right. It was. It _was_ impossible. Yet somehow, this man-eating beast was conjured into this Earth, and it doomed all those living. Well, almost all those living.

At the beginning, when the virus first began to spread, most people didn't react. It was unfathomable that something so evil could be released into the world. Some prayed to whatever they called a God, others pointed fingers at the scientific inaccuracies or impossibilities. Even when people did react, in a panic at that, their human impulses and suddenly useful primal instincts made it possible for this disease to grow exponentially. Daryl Dixon was not one of these people. Daryl had nothing to lose. Him and Merle drove alongside each other in the midst of this unleashed hell, killing walkers and surviving just fine on their own. The pair had a temper, but this new world was filled with rage.

Sooner or later, there were too many walkers for the two to survive on their own. They needed a group, they needed numbers, and that's just what they got. A couple dozen miles south of Atlanta, Daryl and Merle found a group of Georgians. They all came from completely different backgrounds; there was a widowed mother, two little kids, a cop, an abused woman, a retired man, a blonde woman and her sister, as well as a couple of other people. At first, numbers was all this group was to Daryl. They stuck together for a while, and one day, Merle and a couple of others took a trip down to Atlanta. Merle didn't come back from that trip, but Rick Grimes did, and Rick Grimes made that group more than just numbers, he made them family.

People in this group came and went. Loved ones died, more survivors joined, but the group was never anything less than family. Just as the group changed, so did the people in it. Daryl Dixon was no longer the man he was. Some could say he went soft, and that was far from the truth, but he was no longer the selfish drunk he used to be. One girl changed his entire view of the world he lived in. A girl who was raised her entire life on a farm in Georgia, a girl who had never skipped church or gotten drunk, a girl who lived in a world where her father and sister could be killed in front of her, but she still saw the good in people. This girl was Beth Greene, and she changed Daryl's life.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a couple weeks since the group had split up. Nobody knew who was alive, or where the rest of the group might be. Daryl and Beth had been traveling for a while, trying to find shelter and the other survivors, both to no avail. The air was thick and humid, and it had been hours since the sun had set, but they kept looking. A herd of walkers had been following them for a while now, and the pair was out of breath and covered in a mixture of blood, sweat, and dirt.

"Daryl," Beth whispered in an urgent voice. He turned to her, and stopped in his tracks. Beth stood beside him, both listening carefully. They could hear the herd was closer than before; the moans were louder, and the dead's trudging footsteps were more clear.

"We need to go, now." Daryl quickened his pace, Beth not far behind. A few seconds later, Daryl heard a snap. The girl had fallen, and broke a large stick by doing so. "Damn it Beth, watch where you're stepping, they'll hear you for God's sake." Beth muttered an apology, wiped the blood off her knee, and started running behind him. It hadn't been long before the two reached a clearing where an old, rusty car had been parked. Daryl took out his pocket knife and started picking the trunk lock, and Beth looked around to see how close the walkers were getting.

"Hurry up, I can see them, they're not even 50 yards away." Daryl grunted and forced the lock open. He stepped in the trunk and nodded towards his companion.

"Ladies first," Daryl said with a smirk. Beth jumped in the back and Daryl followed. The two laid down in the small space, and Beth pulled the trunk door down. "It won't shut," she said, frantically trying to latch it in place.

"I have a piece of rope in my pocket, get it out and tie the door down," Beth, now half hysterical, reached her blood-smeared hand down Daryl's front pocket and pulled the rope out. The herd was dangerously close, but she managed to tie it down just enough so that only a small sliver was still open. The two were pressed next to each other so tightly that they could hardly breathe. At least 200 walkers passed by the car, but none seemed to notice the two bodies stuffed in the trunk. Daryl and Beth laid there for at least an hour, listening to the thunder roll overhead, and waiting for the entirety of the herd to pass.

Daryl stared in awe of Beth. She had been running for hours, and was coated in mud, but somehow she was still completely and totally beautiful. He loved the way her hair curled gently at the ends, and how her blue eyes always sparkled, and how her soft pink lips could bring any man to his knees. Maybe it was because he was thinking about her like that, or maybe it was because he was so tightly pressed against her body, but either way, he felt himself start to get hard.

 _This is so fucked up. what is she, 16?_ He quickly switched positions so she couldn't feel the bulge that started forming in his pants.

"I think they're all gone. You can open the trunk now." Beth nodded, exhaled, and started untying the rope. She pushed the trunk door open, and got out. Daryl quickly followed, and started walking into the woods.

"Where are you going?" She questioned him.

"I got to take a piss, give me a break woman," Daryl replied, even though he really just needed a chance to cool down.

"Fine. I'll meet you back here in a couple minutes, I'm going to look for some water." Daryl grunted in reply and unzipped his jeans. "Oh and Daryl?"

"What do you want now?"

"Next time we're stuck in a trunk together, try to keep your thoughts PG."


End file.
